Various communication forwarding scenarios are available. In centralized call forwarding, communication will be forwarded based upon pre-configured instructions associated with ranges of time of day and date. For example, communication received at a central number is forwarded to a work wireline telephone on weekdays during business hours and otherwise is forwarded to a home wireline telephone. Today, however, users own increasing numbers of devices, which often includes multiple telephones per person. The resulting plethora of devices lacks a reliable method of determining routing from any given communication receiving device to a final destination device that the user is using at the time of the communication. This invention addresses reliable forwarding of incoming communication to an appropriate destination device.